Grey Chronicles: A Rainbow in a Grey World
by Devon2016
Summary: Tobie Grey is about to start a new journey in the world of Pokémon! He's going to meet new friends, battle amazing trainers, and explore a vast region with his Pokémon friends. Trying to leave his past behind him, join Tobie in this growing adventure full of twists and turns. Oh and he has one big secret: he's secretly gay!
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! This is my next project on Pokémon fanfic. I've always wanted to write this story, and now I'm finally going to try it. I'm not going to say much now and just let you read the story. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Prologue

Not a single word came from the woman's mouth at the sound of the news. She just sat there with no emotion and stared at the ground as the rain began to patter on the roof. Isabelle Grey was once a Top Coordinator in the world circuit with several Grand Festival wins under her belt. Her legendary skills challenged those of Pokémon Champions, so it was no surprise that after her retirement, she was appointed a member of the World Contest Committee, the organization that made Pokémon Contests possible throughout each of the regions. There was not one Coordinator in the world that did not know her name.

At 18, she married her long-time boyfriend, Pokémon Ranger Mark Grey, and had three beautiful children that led to the rise of the Grey name. They had it all: enough wealth to keep their family sustained for years, their dream jobs, a wonderful marriage, and a perfect family. However, Isabelle's life changed in a matter of minutes. It was nearly 12 years ago when she was sitting in the exact spot she was now and heard the devastating news. Mark was killed on his mission in the Whirl Islands while he was protecting the younger recruits. At the time, she cried for her loss. She was now a widowed mother to three children; her husband of over 10 years was gone.

It took her a long time to get out of her mournful state, but she knew she had to take care of her children. It was the right thing to do. She became more strict, forcing her kids to study all kinds of information about Pokémon and the world. They were put on strict curfews and had limited freedom, but that didn't stop her from showing her babies the world. They attended all her events with her and she even became a best-selling author due to her single motherhood lifestyle.

When her oldest son, Mako, turned 16, she didn't hold him back and let him explore the world on his own. He was a stunning copy of Mark, minus the brown hair. Even his skill on the battlefield was everything Isabelle had hoped he be. She recorded all his battles and framed his newspapers clippings. He followed the gym leader challenge for several years and would have been a prospective Gym Leader if he had not chosen to pursue a Pokémon Ranger career. Despite her fear of him following in his father's footsteps, she was proud and supported him all the way.

A year after Mako turned 16, her only daughter, Angelina, turned 16 and decided to follow her mother's path of Coordinating. Isabelle thought that her baby girl would be overshadowed by her own successes in the field, but Angelina made her own mark as a Coordinator. She was nearing her first Grand Festival victory and Isabelle couldn't have been more proud.

Isabelle knew she had raised her children right considering they were all doing so successful out in the world. Her family name had become a pedigree. Everyone wanted to be her and her kids. This was everything that she had wanted. It wasn't the fame or the money that Isabelle loved, it was her children's successes and the family's untainted perfection. Mark would have been so proud of them as well.

"Mom," the voice interrupted her thoughts. She was brought back from her daydream and remembered that she was sitting at the kitchen table in her large country-house home in New Bark Town. Her youngest son was sitting across from her with a flushed face and small tears forming in his eyes. The world didn't know much about Tobie. She hid him from the world because no one knew she was pregnant with him at the time of Mark's death. She wanted him to surprise the world with him, assuming that his Pokémon skills would match those of his older siblings.

 _I'm gay._ The words echoed in her mind and her gaze shifted to his pleading face. The world was not as progressive as he was hoping for. Gay marriage was not permitted in all regions except parts of Sinnoh and Hoenn. Very few gay or lesbian individuals were well-known and accepted, but even they were forced to hide their affection. The world was not yet ready for same-sex equality and Isabelle knew that.

"No," she said firmly. Her stern face hardened as her son's tears grew bigger. The rain began to pick up.

"W-w-what?" he stammered. He was trying to not break down at his mother's response.

Isabelle recollected her thoughts and her dark brown eyes were hollow, almost ghost-like. Her family name would be dishonored and the world would not look at the Grey pedigree the same if they heard the truth of Isabelle Grey's son. In order to protect her family, she could not allow her son to continue down this road.

"You heard what I said Tobie. Don't make me repeat myself," she responded to her heartbroken son.

"I don't understand," he replied, as more tears fell down his face.

"You cannot be gay! The Greys are now an icon in the Pokémon world and you know how the world feels about gays. They are not accepted and they are shunned," her voice was strong and her tone was serious. There was no way she would let one thing ruin the empire that she had created.

"But it's who I am! I can't fight it or change it!" Tobie started to yell.

"Then you cannot be a Grey!" she snapped back. The words burned into Tobie's heart. "Either you change what you feel or you are not allowed in this house again."

"Please mom! Don't do this! Don't!" Tobie was crying. His beautiful face was flustered and his eyes burned red.

"Machamp grab Tobie!" Isabelle commanded and her husband's legendary partner stomped into the kitchen. Its four arms started to reach for the smaller boy. He started to cry and ran off towards the stairs, narrowly missing the Machamp's grasp. "Jynx use Psychic!"

Her beloved Psychic Pokémon raised its arms and a blue glow emitted from its body. Tobie was halted in his steps and soon the Machamp grabbed his arms and started to pull him towards the door. "Mom please don't do this! Please!" Her gaze was cold and she raised her hand. The Machamp stopped as it waited for its next command.

"Are you going to change your ways? I will not allow you to bring dishonor to this family!" she stated with pure frustration.

"I can't! I just can't do that mom, but there has to be another way!" The Machamp began walking again and his screams started once again. The four-armed Pokémon threw him in the mud at the bottom of the porch steps. He looked up and saw his mother with her arms crossed and the two Pokémon that attacked him at her sides.

"Leave!" she hissed. "I don't want to see you again until you have changed your ways!" Tobie got up and ran towards the forest. Isabelle watched as her baby boy grew smaller and smaller, still, not a single tear strolled down her face as she returned inside.

Tobie made it deep in the forest. His heart broken, his mind shattered, and his body screamed in pain. He made it to a small, grassy clearing and fell on his knees. He cried and cried not knowing what to do. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke, the rain had cleared and the sun was shining.

All he wanted to do was go home to his bed, but that wasn't close to happening. He sent a message to the only person who would help him out of this mess. A few minutes later, he already got his response. He sniffled his nose and wiped his eyes again. _Things will get better._ He got to his feet and started back to the town. Before he made his first step, he noticed a feather on the ground. This was not an ordinary Pidgey feather though; it sparkled in the sun and its colors followed a legendary pattern.

 _A Rainbow Wing!_ Tobie thought and grabbed it gently. He placed it in a safe place in one of his pockets and looked up at the sky. A glorious rainbow cast across the sky and Tobie took this as a sign that this was the worse that it could get. His whole life was about to change and it took getting kicked out of his home to start it.

* * *

 **There it is! I didn't want to include Ho-Oh into the story just because it would be so similar to _I Choose You!_ and the main anime series, but I thought the Rainbow Wing would be a great symbol for Tobie since he was gay. (Gay pride colors are the rainbow; he is gay). I'm just making sure you get the reference here. The prologue was mainly put into his mom's POV because I want you guys to understand her history as it is important to Tobie and the rest of his growth. His mother is portrayed really dark here, but I think it's going to add to the plot. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it.**

 **The first official chapter will be posted soon and you will see Tobie in a whole other light. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the Reviews and I hope you continue to read this story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Starts, New Beginnings

**Here it is! My first official chapter. I wrote the prologue yesterday and this one this morning that's why the chapters are so closely posted. In this chapter, we will meet the rest of Tobie's family and his Pokémon partner. Not much happens in this chapter, but it does set the premise for his journey and what he wants to accomplish with this journey. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Fresh Starts, New Beginnings_

Tobie sat in the cool shade of the large oak tree behind the Hayes house. He looked up in the sky and watch the large fluffy clouds roll by without a care in the world. But he was thinking about a lot. It had been two weeks since his mother literally kicked him out of her house and changed his whole life. The bruises on his arm from Machamp's vicious grip had finally healed and he finally stopped crying himself to sleep every night. He hadn't expected his mother to react in the way she did, but he knew that the world was not accepting of people like him.

After the incident, Tobie immediately contacted his best friend, Olivia, who was quick to lend her support. He took everything out of his bank account just to be sure his mother wouldn't block him from his money and purchased a plane ticket to the Sinnoh region, where Olivia and her mom recently moved for her mom's business. He moved into their basement with an air mattress, but there was really nothing to move in with. They had bought him several changes of clothes and put a roof over his head. He literally traveled in rain-soaked clothes and nothing else.

His life before this was perfect. He slept in his own room, shopped at the world's best shopping malls, and his family loved him. To be wearing clothes from the local Pokémart and to not have a single possession to his name was a big change from his lavish lifestyle. The biggest thing he missed back home was his Pokémon partner, Totodile. He had left his best friend in his room and that was thousands of miles away.

Just then, Ms. Hayes opened the glass doors that lead into their kitchen. "Tobie, you have some guests. Shall I just let them out back to you?" Tobie sat up and nodded as a response. She smiled warmly and went back inside. Shortly after, two individuals with the same olive skin that Tobie came out and Tobie stood up immediately to run to his siblings. He embraced them and tears started to roll down his eyes as his older brother ruffled his black curly hair. He didn't want to let go; they were the only two people he wanted to see.

When he finally let go, he saw the tears form in their eyes too as they smiled sadly. He led them to the red picnic table and they sat together. His older brother, Mako, resembled their late father so well. When Tobie used to look at old family photos, he'd mistaken the two all the time. Make shared the raven-black hair that Tobie had, but Mako had an undercut hairstyle, not the permed curls that Tobie enjoyed. He was wearing his father's favorite outfit as well, a green t-shirt and cargo shorts that didn't hide his muscular build from all his Pokémon Ranger training.

His sister, Angelina was also stunningly beautiful; their parents had passed on strong genes that enhanced their looks and added to the pure pedigree of the Grey family. She had her mother's dark brown hair and golden brown eyes that they all shared. Her white dress looked like it was fresh off the store rack and her tan sunhat with its signature sunflower completed the outfit. She reminded Tobie of their mother and it made the fear inside him grow slightly. The two older siblings were often mistaken as twins, but they have cleared that false assumption multiple times to the press.

"Listen, Tobie, mom told us what had happened. She wants you back home," Mako said. "Just renounce your ways and she'll welcome you back with open arms." Tobie couldn't believe what he just heard. His mother wanted him home but at the cost of changing who he was. Was it really worth it?

"But, I can't," Tobie started.

"Don't be stupid Tobie! All you have to do is lay low about your sexuality and when the world changes its views, you can come out all you want," Angelina interrupted.

"It's not that easy, Ang," Tobie responded. "It's who I am and there is nothing I can do to alter that." His siblings looked devastated and his sister stormed away in frustration. Tobie hung his head down and his brother grabbed his hands.

"Well, if there's nothing we can do to persuade you, Mother still won't accept you back. So, you're just going to have to show them that you can make it without her," Mako said. Tobie looked up in confusion. "We brought you some things so you're not completely isolated from the family here." He handed him a duffle bag and Tobie opened it eagerly.

Inside he found his favorite outfit: a yellow shirt with a black Pokéball logo on its left chest, black shorts, and a black visor. There were also 10 Pokéballs with the Grey family seal on top. A variety of supplies and tools were at the bottom of the bag. Mako then handed him a brand new backpack and on the inside was a Pokéball belt for him to wear. Tobie was filled with happiness when he saw his father's silver chain necklace that held a black Pokéball figurine.

Just then Angelina came back after her silent tantrum. "I understand that you cannot change. You are who you are and you need to embrace it. But you can't start this journey without your partner." She reached into her tote bag and pulled out Totodile's Pokéball.

"Totodile!" Tobie exclaimed and immediately brought him out. Totodile jumped up and down in excitement to finally see his trainer again. His two siblings smiled again and the trio hugged once again.

"We can't stay any longer, but I hope the next time we see you, you'll be a stronger person and a stronger Trainer. This journey will be important for you. You have a purpose now," Mako said with his sister's approving nod. With that, they hugged their brother one more time and departed for the house.

Tobie was happy that he had his siblings' support, but he wished for his mother's. They were right; he had to grow up and show his mother what he was capable of. He looked down at his happy blue alligator Pokémon and made his decision. _He was going on a Pokémon journey!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you enjoyed the snuff face and got a better understanding of who Tobie is and where he is coming from. I know there wasn't much that happened in this chapter, but his journey will start in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! Am I forgetting something? Is there something you want to know? Let me know!**

 **Also, the title of this chapter is meaningful to me because it is the name of my other story that I have posted on here. If you want to check that one out too, just check it out on my profile! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I think I'll have the next chapter posted tonight. I am moving as fast as I can with this story because I want to get pretty far before school starts in the fall. Other than that, keep reading and reviewing. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Never Be The Same

**Hey y'all. Here is the next addition to Tobie's story in Sinnoh. I understand that things are going a bit slow, but I am trying to include as much of Tobie's experiences as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the introduction to a new character in the Tobie Chronicles. Talk to y'all in a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
 _Never Be the Same_

Tobie looked behind him at the small community of Twinleaf Town, rolling hills and houses dotted across the fields. It was a quiet community, much like his home in New Bark Town. It was the day after his siblings came to visit and Tobie had finished saying his goodbyes to his friend, Olivia, and her mom. Without their generosity, there was no way he would be ready to start this new adventure. Ms. Hayes had suggested that he start in the next town over and talk to the renown Sinnoh Pokémon Professor.

Totodile was at his side and he gave his owner a determined look. Tobie matched his glare and nodded his head. They headed out on Route 201 toward Sandgem Town. He knew there were a lot of beginner Pokémon out this way, so the team made quick work of the Bidoof, Starly, and Kricketot that tried to challenge them. He wasn't ready to made any quick additions to his team, so he didn't want to catch any of these Pokémon.

Sandgem Town wasn't that far from Twinleaf Town, so he made it within the hour even with all the battles he encountered. When Tobie reached the town, he noticed that it was more structured than Twinleaf Town with more streets and perpendicular intersections. He noted that they had a Pokémon Center right near the entrance of the city and two other trainers were engaged in a battle in its battlefield in the back. People were walking throughout the town and enjoying the sunny weather.

Tobie had made it to the lab. A large brick wall and an iron gate protected the tall building and connecting windmill. The gate was locked with a note heavily taped to it. _Sorry I missed you! Out of town for a conference. Will be back in a week! For any issues or questions, stop by my assistant's house._ Tobie rolled his eyes with slight frustration. The address of the house was posted at the bottom of the note. Because of the professor's absence, he decided to listen to the note and walk a little further down the road to the assistant's house.

It was a fairly large house with yellow paint and a white door. He knocked three times and waited for a response. "Hang on a minute!" a man's voice responded. Tobie patiently tapped his foot patiently. Just then the door opened and a fairly tall man stood in the doorway. There stood a handsome young man in a white lab coat, navy blue slacks, and a grey dress shirt. His dark brown hair had golden highlights streaked through it and he completed his nerdy look with vintage-style glasses.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kyle Maple, Prof. Rowan's lab assistant. I'm assuming you saw his sign at the lab and was directed here. How can I help you?" the handsome man quickly greeted the awestruck Tobie.

"H-hi, I'm Totodile and this is Tobie," Tobie nervously responded. "Wait! I mean I'm Tobie and this is Totodile." Tobie's face flushed with embarrassment as the young doctor chuckled with amusement. He gestured for Tobie to come inside and the new Trainer quickly followed as he tried to calm down.

"So, how can I help you and please excuse the mess?" Dr. Maple asked as they stepped into a living room full of file folders and papers.

Trying to recover from their embarrassing meeting, Tobie took a deep breath. "I'm a new trainer from the Johto region and my best friend's mom told me I should visit the Pokémon Professor here before I start my journey."

Dr. Maple examined the boy quickly. "Well, you already have a starter Pokémon and I wasn't scheduled to meet any new trainers while the professor was away. However, it sounds like you need a Pokédex!" He rushed off into the hallway. Tobie breathed into his hands and tried to get a whiff of his breath. He also tried to make sure he didn't look like a total idiot in front of this gorgeous man.

Dr. Maple returned with a black smartphone-like device. It's screen took over the entire face of the device as it was turned on by the doctor. A Pokéball logo appeared and Dr. Maple smiled as he handed it to Tobie. "So, all you need to do is point its camera on the back towards a Pokémon and you can get the latest information we discover. It's our latest model. Actually, it's the reason Prof. Rowan is away at the moment. He's demonstrating it to his colleagues in the Unova region, so all new trainers across the globe will be getting it! Try it out."

Tobie pointed the device to Totodile and an image of the blue alligator Pokémon appeared on the screen. A female voice started talking from the speaker, _"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury."_ Tobie was able to scroll around on the screen with his thumb to see Totodile's Moveset and tons of other information.

"The latest model has the regional maps included in the device, as well as a personal assistant that you can ask questions to. It can tell you how far the next gym is, information about the route you're on, or even what the weather will be like on a particular day!" Dr. Maple said excitedly. The information sounded great, but Tobie's Pokétch had all those features too. Tobie didn't want to be rude, so he smiled warmly at the ecstatic doctor. "Now that you have that, I assume you want to pursue the Pokémon League and battle all the gyms in Sinnoh! Have you registered with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center?"

"Well, no. I was actually hoping to challenge both the gym leader challenge and compete in Pokémon Contests," Tobie responded with a little hesitation.

"Oh! No problem with that! Nurse Joy will be able to help you with that too. Why don't I take you there and you can tell me a little bit more about yourself?" Dr. Maple said as he led Tobie to the door. They walked back towards Sandgem Town and it was the first time Tobie felt at ease with himself. He was sure not to mention his mother or the real reason he was in the Sinnoh region and not starting his journey in his home region of Johto. Eventually, they arrived at the Pokémon Center, and the famous Nurse Joy with her curly pink hair and nurse's outfit was waiting at the front desk.

"Oh hello Kyle!" she greeted the Pokémon doctor. "Who is this?"

"This is Tobie Grey. He's a new trainer all the way from Johto and wants to register for the Pokémon league and our Sinnoh Contest circuit." Dr. Maple smiled as he put a hand on Tobie's shoulder.

"Alright, I just need your Pokédex and Trainer Card," Nurse Joy took the items from Tobie's hands and entered his Pokédex into a slot then typed some information on her computer.

"Nurse Joy and her sisters run all the Pokémon Centers in Sinnoh. Go see anyone of them and they'll help your team recover in a heartbeat!" Dr. Maple said then pointed at the Pokémart built into the building. "You can also get any necessary items for your journey in a Pokémon Center." In less than a minute, the machine dinged and the Pokédex was removed.

"There you go! You're all set. Do you already have a badge case and ribbon case?" Tobie nodded; his siblings had left him a present in his room at the Hayes house. It was both cases in a black coat and the family crest in gold on the top. The ribbon case had a sparkle in the coat to distinguish it from the matte finish of the badge case. However, Tobie didn't want to take them out of his bag in fear that they may recognize his family's seal.

"Well, that's all I can do to help you. You have a long journey ahead of you. My phone number is already saved in the Pokédex's communication feature, so you can ring me up anytime. It's part of my transition from Doctor to Professor; I get assigned a certain amount of trainers to oversee and you'll be one of them. Are you excited Tobie?" Dr. Maple asked with a bright smile.

Tobie didn't know why he wasn't talking so much. He was never this quiet. All he could do was smile back and nod his head some more. "I think Jublife City is hosting a Pokémon Contest at the end of the week. You should arrive just in time for the contest," Nurse Joy chimed in.

"Thank you both so much for all your help. It does mean a lot," Tobie finally spoke. This was it. He was about to embark on his first ever Pokémon Journey!

His cheerful thoughts were soon interrupted by an blast from outside. "Oh my, what could that have been?" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Soon smoke had covered the air outside and screams were heard from people outside the building. _What is going on? How am I supposed to help with such a huge situation? But I can't back down, I have to help out somehow!_ Tobie thought as he ran beside Dr. Maple toward the entrance of the Pokémon Center. Things were never going to be the same after today.

* * *

 **There we have it! Who or what could have caused this disturbance of peaceful Sandgem Town? Tell me who you think it is and see if you're right in the next addition to the story.** **In this chapter, I thought it'd be cool if it wasn't the usual Pokémon Professor to help out trainers. Most of the professors are old and it is time for new people to take the torch. Tell me what you think about Dr. Maple taking over Prof. Rowan's role and as a potential love interest for Tobie! *Hint hint***

 **Anyways, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews! The more, the merrier! Happy writing!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introducing Rainbow Rocket

**I am back with another installment of Tobie's story! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one brings in an antagonistic group into the story plot. I must give a warning! This chapter contains a bloody scene so please be wary. I am also asking my readers to publicize my story to your readers! I am willing to work out some type of plan with you where I can give your story reviews if you review mine! I really want more readers and reviewers. So if you're interested in a shoutout, just PM me! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Introducing Rainbow Rocket!_

When Tobie and Dr. Maple got outside, they were shocked at the sight before them. Smoke filled the air and red-orange glows came from buildings that had caught fire. Innocent civilians were running around, holding their Pokémon and covering their mouths from the toxic smoke. Screams and cries were heard from every direction.

"Burn down the town. Boss doesn't want any new trainers to interfere with the master plan," a man in a black uniform with dark gray boots and gloves with a black cap called out to others that dressed like him. They had a large "R" printed in rainbow-hued colors on their chest. There were countless similarly dressed individuals that spotted the streets, both men and women, and they were ordering Houndour to burn down the houses.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam to stop Houndour!" Dr. Maple said throwing out a Pokéball. A small blue penguin-like Pokémon came out and shot out blue orbs from its glowing beak. It hit two of the nearest Houndour to the ground, but they immediately got up and their owners noticed as well. Tobie took out his Pokédex to learn about this dog-like Pokémon.

 _Houndour, the Dark Pokémon._ _Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._ His Pokédex informed him. "A Fire and Dark-type Pokémon," Tobie noted to himself.

"Get out of here wannabe. We're under strict orders to burn Sandgem town and enslave anyone who gets in the way," a uniformed individual yelled out.

"Totodile help out with your Water Gun!" Tobie commanded and pointed at the Houndour. Totodile's Water Gun attack knocked out the two Houndour that Dr. Maple originally attacked with Piplup. The two uniformed individuals growled as they returned their fallen Pokémon, but there was nothing they could do. Instead of fighting, they ran into the thicker part of the smoke and disappeared from sight.

"Tobie, try and stop any other Houndour from burning down the houses. I'm going to look for some other veteran trainers to help with evacuation then we'll meet up here again. Piplup will stand guard of the Pokémon Center," Dr. Maple explained his plan. Chansey walked out from the center at the moment and was ready to defend as well.

Tobie ran off into the smoke and encountered another pair of the uniformed criminals. "Why are you guys doing this?" Tobie yelled out in anger.

"We're under direct orders from the boss. Get out of our way runt," the man said as his Houndour spat flames at them.

"Totodile counter with Water Gun!" Totodile jumped into their air and spat his water toward both Houndour.

"Starly use Quick Attack!" a female voice said behind Tobie. Just then, a gray and white bird Pokémon swiftly flew past his head and hit the two Houndour on the face. Tobie turned around and saw Olivia running to his side. "I was trying to catch up with you after you left. Then I saw flames over the trees and hurried as fast as I could. I already chased two other of these looneys away the minute I got into town."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Tobie said. "Do you have any idea who these guys are?"

"Not a clue, but I overheard one of the dudes cry out 'In the name of Giovanni!' after I beat his Pokémon," Olivia replied. Sweat was coming down from their foreheads. The heat was taking its toll on their Pokémon as well. "Tobie, why don't you and Totodile try and calm down some of these flames. Starly, Turtwig, and I will take care of the bozos if they try and stop you."

"Right," Tobie said and nodded at Totodile, who shot his Water Gun at the closest burning building. Olivia's Pokémon were brave, but there were too many of these people attacking them. It was taking too long for Totodile to take care of the flames, and they were running out of energy. By the time Totodile finished putting out a third building, Tobie turned around and saw that they were surrounded by a pack of Houndour, led by a frustrated Houndoom. A strange red glow came from its eyes as if it was enraged.

Tobie took out his Pokédex again. _Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. They spew flames mixed with poison to finish off their opponents. They divvy up their prey evenly among the members of their pack._ Olivia's Turtwig and Starly stood in front of them breathing heavily. Totodile shot out a Water Gun towards the Houndoom, but it countered easily with Flamethrower.

"You foolish children. Did you really think that you could defeat the mighty Team Rainbow Rocket?" a man's voice sounded behind the line of uniformed grunts. They made a path for the voice to come forward. His red hair was slicked back and his red-and-black outfit mirrored the flames and smoke.

"Who are you?" Olivia spat back.

"I just told you, dear girl. Don't you listen? I am Maxie, admin of the newly founded Rainbow Rocket. We are here under the orders of our grand master, Giovanni," the red-hair man replied.

"You monsters!" Olivia cried out and ordered her Starly to attack. Maxie snapped his fingers and Houndoom disappeared in a flash, stopping Starly in its tracks. Then in a split second Houndoom appeared with its mouth on fire and landing harshly bit Starly. It threw Starly to the ground, knocking it unconscious in the process.

Tobie's face went from anger to fear in a matter of seconds. He had heard stories of villainous groups that had harmed Pokémon without mercy in the past, but he had never imagined this kind of destruction. _How could anyone be so cruel?_

"This was supposed to be a fast and simple mission," Maxie said as he cleaned his glasses. He looked up at the new trainers before he continued, "It looks like we'll have to get rid of you trainers before we're done here." Houndoom leaped at the exhausted Pokémon and their trainers before getting hit by a blast of water. Tobie turned to see Dr. Maple with two elderly trainers and their Pokémon.

"Pelipper use Hydro Pump again on the Houndour!" the old man said. The large white Pokémon shot more water from its beak and dispersed the pack of Houndour into howling pups. Maxie gritted his teeth and ordered Houndoom to attack the flying Water Pokémon instead with Thunder Fang.

"Not so fast, youngling! Quagsire use Brick Break!" a blue Pokémon came to the aid of Pelipper quickly and hit the Houndoom back with a punch to the throat. "Now use Hydro Pump!" the Veteran trainers commanded together. The dual Hydro Pumps swirled together and hit the Houndoom into Maxie and sent the entire Rainbow Rocket gang flying into the sky.

"Rainbow Rocket is blasting off!" Maxie cried out as he flew and blinked out of view.

Dr. Maple and the veteran trainers were quick to dispose of the flames throughout the town and the people returned to their ash-covered homes. It was too heart-wrenching to watch, so Tobie was inside the Pokémon Center with Olivia. Totodile and Turtwig were happily recovered and resting in their Pokéballs. Tobie normally never had Totodile in his ball, but it was a tough battle and he needed to rest properly.

Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room in her surgical gown with an exhausted face. "Starly will recover fully, but his wing is severely damaged. I'm afraid he'll never fly again." Tears rolled down Olivia's face. Dr. Maple came to their side and gave his condolences. Nurse Joy led Olivia to Starly, leaving Tobie and Dr. Maple alone in the lobby.

"I've notified Officer Jenny in Jublife City and she has sent out an alert across the Sinnoh region. They'll find Maxie and put Rainbow Rocket in jail." Dr. Maple said with a grim look on his face. "I still think you two should continue on your journeys. The Pokémon Contest in Jublife City is still happening and there's no reason you should put a hold on your dreams. How else are you going to get stronger?"

"You're right, Dr. Maple. Once Olivia is ready to go, we'll head to Jublife City," Tobie responded.

"You guys can stay at my house for the night. I'll let Nurse Joy know and she'll tell Olivia whenever she's ready. You can leave in the morning with a fresh start." Kyle said and left to the desk.

All Tobie could think of was Olivia and Starly, but he understood that she needed to be alone at this time. In the morning, he will start his journey again, this time with another motive. Rainbow Rocket just gained a foe that they wished they hadn't.

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter and I'm sorry I just kinda ended it with a poor ending, but I felt like it was dragging a bit. I just want your thoughts on what you think of Rainbow Rocket! I thought it was a bit ironic that the enemy is symbolized by a rainbow and so is our hero. Share your thoughts with me.**

 **Again, I want to offer myself in reviewing stories or giving shoutouts for your story in return for the same assistance. We are a community, so we should be helping each other out. So just PM me and we'll sort out the details! Thanks again guys and I'll talk to you later!**


	5. Chapter 4: Jublife City, Here We Come

**Alright! I'm back with another installment of Tobie's Chronicles. This chapter encompasses Olivia and Tobie's travels to Jublife City and their start to a new journey. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Jublife City, Here We Come!_

Tobie had just finished eating breakfast that was prepared by Dr. Maple and some other community members. Despite the destruction that struck their town the day before, many of the citizens were still smiling and in a cheery mood. The sun was shining and flocks of birds had already returned and perched themselves on untouched structures.

Tobie made his way to the Pokémon Center, where Olivia had apparently stayed the night with her injured Starly. When he arrived at Starly's room, he saw his friend patting its head and giving it encouraging words.

"I know you want to go with me on my journey Starly, but I can't put you in a greater risk. Your wing will prevent you from living your full potential as a flying Pokémon, so I think you'll be a better addition to Nurse Joy and the people here in Sandgem Town. I'm sure once Prof. Rowan returns, he'll find a way to fix your wing and you'll get to join my team once again!" Olivia said sadly.

Starly responded in several upset coos, but he understood why she couldn't take him right now. She picked up the small bird and started walking out. "Oh, Tobie. I didn't see you there. I've decided to leave Starly with Nurse Joy. If he can't fly, who knows how much more he could get injured."

"That's probably a good idea," Tobie replied. "Who knows? Maybe Starly's wing will heal and he'll be able to fly like new again soon!"

"You're right! So just keep getting stronger and I'll be waiting for you when you're all better!" Starly smiled in excitement. Tobie knew that Starly will do whatever was necessary in order to rejoin Olivia's team. They walked to the lobby and informed Nurse Joy of Olivia's decision.

"Oh, I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I will work alongside Prof. Rowan and Dr. Maple to help Starly return to its normal state," the Pokémon nurse replied and picked up Starly.

"Alright, we have to get going now. Tobie has to get to Jublife City before the next Pokémon Contest and we're already a day behind our travels," Olivia said and gave a quick kiss on Starly's head before following Tobie out the door.

The two had reached the top of the hill that leads to Route 202 before turning back to burned town. Repairs were already starting as people and Pokémon work side-by-side to restore Sandgem Town to its former seaside glory. They looked at each other and gave a short nod in agreement; they will avenge Sandgem Town and bring Rainbow Rocket to justice.

Tobie took his first step towards Jublife City and all he could think of was his mother back home. Was she even thinking about him? If she hadn't kicked him out, he would have started his journey in Johto and participated in the Silver Conference. He knew everything about his home region, but now he had to learn everything all over again.

"We should reach Jublife City within two days or so. Tobie, do you think you're ready?" Olivia asked.

"I hope I will be by then. Totodile and I have a lot of training to do by then, right buddy?" Tobie said and gave a fighting stance toward his partner who mirrored the stance. "Truth is, I'm really nervous. I want to prove to my family that I can survive on my own and I don't need them."

"I understand, but like I always say, don't sweat it! You'll get a great trainer and coordinator someday!" Olivia said. The two continued down the path, running into Pidgey, Starly, Kricketot, and more Bidoof. They didn't interact with them much, but they also encountered several younger trainers that wanted a battle. Totodile and Tobie made quick work of the teams. After walking all day, they decided to set up camp near a small pond.

Tobie built a small fire and Olivia pitched the tents. After making a pot of soup and feeding their partners, the duo ate hungrily. After dinner, Tobie and Totodile went to go train near the pond. When they returned, Olivia was just finishing brushing Turtwig. "You know, it'll be a good idea to have at least one more Pokémon with you at the contest. Jublife City is only a day away and you still only have Totodile."

"I know, but I'm just a bit hesitant to catch any Pokémon. I need to make that connection before I catch one," Tobie responded.

"It's just something to think about. Let's get some rest. We still have a full day of hiking tomorrow." Olivia responded.

The next morning after breakfast, the team headed out again. Tobie thought how boring this journey would have been without Olivia here. She was always cheerful and loved to sing aloud. She had a beautiful voice, so it was always a joy to listen to. Four hours into the walk, they decided to take a break at this large tree stump next to the path.

Olivia brought out Turtwig from his ball and Totodile was quick to start a game of tag. The two trainers laughed as their starters chased each other and tripped over their stubby feet. Before they were about to leave, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Tobie turned around and out came a blue and black Pokémon with a yellow star on its tail.

"It's a Shinx!" Tobie called out and took out his Pokédex. _Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generate electricity. It glows when in trouble._ He always admired the evolutionary chain of this electric Pokémon and now this was his chance to add one to his team. "Totodile quickly use Water Gun!"

Totodile instantly shot a blast of water towards the Electric-type, knocking it down. It growled in anger and its body started to glow blue. A single shot of blue electricity bulleted towards Totodile from its tail and made a large impact. "Tobie, that's Shock Wave!" Totodile was a bit shaken up so it couldn't continue the battle.

The wild Shinx saw its chance and ran off back into the bushes. "Wow, a Shinx that can use Shock Wave. That's pretty rare." Tobie picked up his starter and sprayed some Potion and Paralyze Heal to cure its wounds.

They continued down the path and talked about that Shinx some more. "How do you suppose it learned Shock Wave?" Tobie asked Olivia.

"Well, it could have learned it naturally. It could have been an Egg Move, where one of its parents knew Shock Wave and passed it on to Shinx. Or, it could have been abandoned by a trainer that taught it Shock Wave. Either way, it's a powerful move for a Shinx and I'm surprised it knows how to use it so well," Olivia responded as she had an expression of thought.

They continued down the path for several more hours before they reached the bottom of a steep hill. "Jublife City is just over this hill. We got here a lot sooner than I thought we would, but the contest is tomorrow. Are you ready?" Olivia asked her olive-skinned friend.

Before he could respond, there was another rustle in the bushes and a Shinx appeared. "Olivia, do you think it's the same one as before?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it wants another battle," Olivia said nervously as the Shinx's body crackled occasionally in electricity. A defiant stare was locked in its face as it gazed at Tobie and Totodile.

"Alright Totodile, let's not lose this one. Go use Water Gun again!" Totodile leaped from Tobie's shoulder and shot the Shinx backward. It quickly got up and ran towards Totodile with a tough Tackle attack. Totodile regained its footing, but by then, the Shinx was covered in electricity and made another tackle.

"That's Spark, Tobie. Be careful, Totodile is weak against any electric attack," Olivia said. She was right. Spark is nowhere near as strong as Shock Wave, but it still was still super effective on Totodile.

"Totodile use Water Gun to spray around Shinx," the ground around Shinx was drenched in water and it was responded by a confused look from the wild Pokémon. It was frustrated with the battle and covered its body in a blue light.

"Tobie, it is the same Shinx! Here comes Shock Wave," Olivia said.

"When it fires the Shock Wave, jump out of the way and use Water Gun on the ground again," Totodile was able to dodge the attack with ease and continued to spray water. Olivia was confused until she saw what Tobie's plan was in the end. After several back and forth attacks of Water Gun and Shock Wave, the strategy was in place. Shinx was tired and agitated; it was about to turn and run, but its paws were stuck in the mud. Its eyes grew wide in fear as it looked back at Totodile, who was already shooting another blast of water at the electric Pokémon.

"Let's go Pokéball!" Tobie said as he threw his family's Pokéball toward the injured Shinx. The Shinx was engulfed in a red light and it went into the ball. It shook once, then again, and finally the last time before a shower of stars emitted from the ball with a loud ding.

"Alright, I caught a Shinx!" Tobie jumped in the air with the Pokéball in hand with Totodile jumping in joy as well. Shinx was going to make a great addition to the team.

"Great job Tobie! That was a great battle! It's your first official catch. But let's go now, the sun is sinking. We still have to register you for the Jublife Contest tomorrow!" Olivia said as she ran up the hill. When they got on top, they saw the lights of Jublife City begin to turn on. It was a beautiful sight. Tobie spoke to himself as Olivia already began running ahead. _Jublife City, I am Tobie Grey and I am here to win myself my first Contest Ribbon!_

* * *

 **There's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. From here I will start adding updates on Tobie's and Olivia's teams at the end of the chapters. I will not do it every time, but when there comes a change or addition, just to keep you all updated on their team. Other than that, keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Tobie's On-hand Team:**

\- Totodile (Male): Water Gun, Scratch, Bite, Leer

\- Shinx (Male): Shock Wave, Spark, Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes

 **Olivia's On-hand Team:**

\- Turtwig (Female): Tackle, Razor Leaf, Withdraw, Growl

 **Olivia's Other Pokémon (NOT ON-HAND):**

\- Starly (Male): Tackle, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Growl


End file.
